


41

by akamine_chan



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermaths are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	41

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Probably won't make any sense without having watched 1x01.

"How many dead?"

Amanda isn't surprised when Nolan answers, even though the number takes her breath away. So many. _Too_ many.

Some dark part of her whispers _a small price to pay for the safety of the town_ but she slams the door on that voice, the one that's always comparing her to Nicky, pointing out her mistakes, kicking her down. 

The cost is too high. 

Her arm aches, but the pain in her heart is bigger, trying to swallow her whole. Her eyes sting with tears, but she blinks them back.

Nolan's watching her, and she realizes that he's part of this, whether he wants it or not. His life, and Irisa's, tangling with theirs like a wild vine, impossible to remove.

Maybe that's not a bad thing.

She points to the desk drawer, directs him to get out Clancy's badge. She sees the surprise on his face, and under that, a touch of pride and she knows that he'll stay.

It's the best she can do, right now.

-fin-


End file.
